devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
, one of many weapons in the series.]] The various weapons in the series are generally either Devil Arms or guns, with the few exceptions throughout the series. Devil Arms Force Edge/Sparda *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2 (Trish), Devil May Cry 3 (as the Force Edge), Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Sengoku Basara *'Element': Demon *'Form': Longsword (Force Edge), Scythe, sword and spear (Sparda) *'Description': The legendary sword of the Dark Knight Sparda, containing the bulk of his devilish powers. It is the goal of Vergil and Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, is awakened by Dante in Devil May Cry, is seen with Sparda in a flashback in The Animated Series, and is taken by Trish and used by Sanctus in the final battle in Devil May Cry 4. Vergil also used its unawakened form in battle with Dante at the end of Devil May Cry 3, and as one of his weapons during his gameplay in Special Edition. Alastor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Viewtiful Joe, Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, Sengoku Basara *'Element': Lightning *'Form': Broadsword *'Description': The sword manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil. Dante finds it impaled through a sculpture of a woman. It is capable of attacking with lightning speed, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Nelo Angelo's Greatsword *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition *'Element': Magic *'Form': Greatsword *'Description': The large, unnamed weapon Vergil sports in his Nelo Angelo persona after being corrupted by Mundus. The weapon is available in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition after equipping Vergil's alternate costume and utilizing Devil Trigger, taking the place of Yamato. Ifrit *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Sengoku Basara *'Element': Fire *'Form': Gauntlets *'Description': The gauntlet manifestation of Ifrit the Fire Devil. Dante finds it resting on an altar in the Colosseum. It is capable of attacking with infernal hellfire. Nightmare-β *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Arm-mounted gun *'Description': A demonic firearm which fires rebounding energy bolts powered by Dante's Devil Trigger. Yamato *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Project X Zone 2 *'Element': Dark *'Form': Katana *'Description': The trademark katana belonging to Vergil as an heirloom from his father, and later coming in to the possession of Nero, and at one point Dante. It is able to cut through nearly anything effortlessly, including space itself. Rebellion *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2 *'Element': Magic *'Form': Broadsword *'Description': The trademark sword belonging to Dante as an heirloom from his father. It is a key element in releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first be awakened by the taste of his blood. Nightmare-γ *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Arm-mounted gun *'Description': An upgraded form of the Nightmare-β which Trish uses underwater. *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite *'Element': Ice *'Form': Nunchaku *'Description': A tripartite nunchaku originating from the demon Cerberus. Dante obtains it after defeating Cerberus, the guardian of Temen-ni-gru's gate. Agni & Rudra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite *'Element': Fire and Wind *'Form': Serrated swords *'Description': A pair of living swords, wielded by the demonic golem guardians of Temen-ni-gru's upper portion. They have rather accommodating personalities, and can be temporarily combined into a double-sided glaive. Artemis *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Form': Arm-mounted gun *'Description': A demonic firearm which can fire multiple energy bolts at either one or many targets, as well as into the sky, creating an "Acid Rain" effect. *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2 *'Element': Lightning *'Form': Guitar, Scythe *'Description': A weapon capable of transforming into guitar/scythe variants originating from the demon Nevan. Dante obtains it after defeating Nevan. It is capable of summoning Nevan's bats to attack, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite *'Element': Light *'Form': Gauntlets and Greaves *'Description': A set of gauntlets and greaves originating from the demon Beowulf. Vergil obtains them after killing Beowulf and Dante finds them after Arkham activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Gilgamesh *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Gauntlets, Greaves, Mask, and Back Armor *'Description': A set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor made of a living demonic metal, with thruster-like capabilities allowing for charged impacts. Pandora *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Briefcase (initial), can then transform into a bowgun, rocket launcher, laser cannon, Gatling gun, mobile missile battery, or a bladed boomerang *'Description': A demonic briefcase acquired by Dante. It is said to have 666 possible forms, though only seven are used in the game. It is acquired after defeating Dagon and features a new gauge called the Disaster Gauge. The gauge fills through use of Pandora's standard forms and is depleted whenever its Gunslinger modes are used. Lucifer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': Backpack, Short Spears *'Description': An armor-like apparatus capable of summoning spectral blades very similar to Vergil's Summoned Swords. *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Element': Fire *'Form': Gauntlets, Greaves *'Description': A Devil Arm made for melee combat, brimming with the sealed power of the King of Fire Hell. Cavaliere *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Element': Lightning *'Form': Motorcycle/Buzzsaws *'Description': A Devil Arm consisting of two gigantic buzzsaws that join together to form a motorcycle. Obtained after defeating Cavaliere Angelo. A DLC version with a different color scheme and an extra move, Cavaliere R, is also available. Devil Sword Dante *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Sword *'Description': A blade born when Dante absorbed both Rebellion and Devil Sword Sparda into his body. The weapon shares both his name and his will. Dr. Faust *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Cowboy hat *'Description': A machine gun-like Devil Arm that fires Red Orbs, with the ability to be thrown at enemies to place hats on them. Enemies with hats drop Red Orbs in a similar manner to a Red Orb Crystal when struck with weapons other than Dr. Faust, but also cause Dante to drop Red Orbs if he is hit by them. *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Element': Ice, Fire, Lightning *'Form': Nunchaku, Bō Staff, Three-Section Staff *'Description': The power of King Cerberus dwells within this shapeshifting weapon, charging attacks with ice, fire and lightning in each form. Other melee weapons Swords Vendetta *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Sword with very wide blade *'Description': A heavy sword used by Dante which is strong but short. Merciless *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Sword with long, thin blade. *'Description': A light sword used by Dante which is long but weak. Cutlaseer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Pair of curved daggers. *'Description': A pair of daggers with medium range and strength Klyamoor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Pair of straight-edged short swords. *'Description': Light daggers with long range but weak hits. Zambak *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Pair of large serrated blades. *'Description': Heavy blades with strong hits but short range. Caliburn *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': A mechanical sword with a throttle in its handle. *'Description': A sword used by knights of Order of the Sword. Briefly used by Nero in his fight against Dante. Durandal *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Form': A mechanical sword with a throttle in its handle. *'Description': A sword used by officers of Order of the Sword. Only two are seen in-game: Credo's and Nero's (which he modified into Red Queen). Red Queen *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': A large mechanical sword with a throttle in its handle. *'Description': A modification of the standard Durandal sword of the Holy Knights belonging to Nero. Includes a fuel injector which allows Nero to use the Exceed ability, which enhances his techniques. Others Devil Bringer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': Nero's demonic right arm. It can warp space to extend itself to grab objects and enemies. Bare Knuckle *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition *'Description': Not a weapon by a convential means, but rather Trish's signature hand-to-hand combat style involving lightning-infused punches and kicks, and, occasionally, the Sword of Sparda. V's Cane *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cane held by V, able to finish off one low health enemy at a time or spawn various other cane-like projectiles from above to deal damage to multiple threats at once. Guns .]] Ebony & Ivory *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2, Sengoku Basara *'Form': Dual customized M1911 pistols *'Description': A pair of black and white trademark handguns customized for Dante under the name "Tony Redgrave." Shotgun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2 *'Form': Sawn-off shotgun *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory. Grenadegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Rotary grenade launcher *'Description': A revolver-type multi-shot grenade launcher. Needlegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Form': Belt-fed, multi-barrel underwater firearm *'Description': A 6-barrel belt-fed underwater gun firing dart-like projectiles in 6-round bursts. Luce & Ombra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry (Legendary Dark Knight), Devil May Cry 2 (Trish), Devil May Cry 4 (Trish), Devil May Cry 5 (Trish), Devil May Cry: The Animated Series *'Form': Dual customized M1911 pistols *'Description': A pair of handguns once used by Sparda. Missile Launcher *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': FIM-92 Stinger *'Description': A missile launcher used by Dante. Submachine Guns *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Dual Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine guns *'Description': A pair of weak, fully automatic submachine guns used by Dante. Spiral *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Form': Custom Lahti L-39 anti-tank rifle *'Description': A modified anti-tank rifle with a slow reload-time that can only be fired while on the ground. Its rounds can pierce multiple targets and shots from this rifle always deal enough damage to fill the style bar substantially. Kalina Ann *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2 *'Form': Rocket launcher with with micro-missile launchers and bayonet *'Description': A combination bazooka/bayonet belonging to Lady, but temporarily lent to Dante. It can only be fired while on the ground and possesses a strong recoil, but can fire multiple missiles and can even shoot its bayonet as a grappling hook. Blue Rose *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Double-barrelled revolver *'Description': A double-barreled revolver belonging to Nero, capable of firing shots charged with demonic energy. Coyote-A *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Magazine-fed sawn-off shotgun *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory (A variation of the Shotgun). Handguns *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition *'Form': Dual pistols. *'Description': A pair of handguns, capable of firing rapid-shots or special high-power ammunition. Wielded by Lady. Kalina Ann II *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Rocket launcher with bayonet *'Description': A replica of the original weapon, created for Lady by Nico, but temporarily lent to Dante. Double Kalina Ann *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Form': Two rocket launchers with bayonets *'Description': Original Kalina Ann and its replica, wielded together. Thanks to hidden functionality in Kalina Ann II, the two rocket launchers can be combined into one for devastating attacks. Other ranged weapons , only ranged weapon of Vergil.]] Summoned Swords *'Appearance': Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Project X Zone 2 *'Form': Spectral form of the Force Edge (Vergil), Ninja Daggers (Nero) *'Description': Magical blades used by Vergil, and later by Nero when in Devil Trigger, for long range attacks. Throwing Daggers *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Daggers *'Description': Throwing daggers used by Lucia. Darts *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Throwing Darts *'Description': Several darts thrown by Lucia Cranky Bomb *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Customized grenades *'Description': An explosive used by Lucia. Bow Gun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Form': Crossbow *'Description': An aquatic weapon used by Lucia. Devil Breakers with the Mega Buster equipped.]] Base game Overture *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that damages enemies with electric bursts. Gerbera *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that damages enemies with shockwaves. Punch Line *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm with rocket propulsion. Helter Skelter *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that has a bladed drill. Tomboy *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that can increase the power of Red Queen and Blue Rose. Buster Arm *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that replicates the Devil Bringer's throwing abilities. Rawhide *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that has a razor whip. Ragtime *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that can warp time. DLC Gerbera GP01 *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that fires shockwaves. Pasta Breaker *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm made from spare parts and a spinning fork at the end. Sweet Surrender *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that can heal Nero. Mega Buster *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A cybernetic arm that replicates Megaman's Mega Buster. Monkey Business *'Appearance ': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': Special blades made out of bananas will rip fruit juice out of enemies! Familiars '' of the same names.]] Shadow *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A quadruped beast which can shift shape, it primarly deals close-range attacks. Griffon *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A chatty bird-like monstrosity, it primarly deals long-range attacks. Nightmare *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 5 *'Description': A gigantic pitch-black golem, fights on its own upon being spawned, but can be controlled by the player if V is riding its back. Weapons from the Reboot , sword capable of changing into many different forms.]] Dante Rebellion *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Form': Longsword *'Description': Dante's main melee weapon. It was given to Dante as a memento of his father, Sparda, so that he could protect himself from the demonic hordes that he battles. As Rebellion is connected to Dante's hybrid heritage, it also has the ability to shift into different weapons on the fly, allowing Dante to use multiple weapons. Rebellion is linked to the glowing insignia on his back, which also flashes whenever the sword changes to another weapon. Ebony & Ivory *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Form': Pistols resembling Desert Eagles *'Description': Dante's trademark pistols. While they lack strength, Dante's ability to pull the triggers with inhuman speed as well as his enhanced dexterity make them versatile weapons for any range and orientation. Arbiter *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Demon *'Form': Battleaxe *'Description': Dante's first demonic weapon. A weapon of great heft, it crushes almost anything with its thunderous strikes. Ophion *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Demon, Angel *'Form': Whip resembling grappling hook (Demon Mode) or chain (Angel Mode) *'Description': An alternate form of the Rebellion. Earned once Dante first journeys into his soul, Ophion is an extremely resourceful tool for both combat and exploration, and has both a Demonic and Angelic form. Osiris *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Angel *'Form': Scythe *'Description': Dante's first angelic form for the Rebellion. It is a light, speedy scythe that is both powerful and reliable. It specializes in aerial attacks and its abilities are centered around giving Dante weightlessness and agility in order to move through the air and traverse the environment with ease. Eryx *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Demon *'Form': Gauntlets *'Description': One of Dante's demon weapons. They are a pair of magical gauntlets that provide Dante with sheer brute force and increase his already formidable strength. Dante awakens this weapon once he kills Succubus. Aquila *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Angel *'Form': Pair of large, three-pointed cyclone (shuriken-like) blades *'Description': An Angelic form of the Rebellion. They are a set of shuriken-like blades that emit energy waves during attacks, and greatly increases Dante's attack speed. Dante acquires them after defeating Bob Barbas. Revenant *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Form': Sawn-off Hunting Shotgun *'Description': Shotgun which lacks the speed of Ebony & Ivory, but offers much more power and better crowd control options. Kablooey *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Form': Custom-made Gun *'Description': A firearm which fires explosive charges that stick to its targets. In the human world, it looks like a simple tazer. Vergil Yamato *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry - Vergil's Downfall *'Element': Demon, Angel *'Form': Katana resembling Chokuto *'Description': The signature blade of Vergil. It was handed down to him by his father, Sparda. Vergil is able to alter the abilities of the sword by imbuing it with either Angel or Demon energy from his Nephilim soul. Despite its demonic nature, the sword can be seen outside of Limbo. Sword Illusion *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry - Vergil's Downfall *'Element': Demon, Angel *'Form': Mystical Swords *'Description': Mystical swords that Vergil fires and embeds into enemies with the power of his mind. es:Armas ru:Список оружия в серии Devil May Cry Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DmC: Devil May Cry